


Overflowing with love

by the_weeping_cannibal



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Pet Names, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 16:32:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18167546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_weeping_cannibal/pseuds/the_weeping_cannibal
Summary: So, while I'm getting chapter three of The Voice Within You uploaded (it'll be up right after I upload this), I figured I'd give y'all some smut whilst you wait. It's short and a little rushed, but I think you'll like it if you like intimacy.It's a very soft sex session between Tom and Tord, but it mostly focuses on Toms' thoughts on his lover. They just cuddle in the nude for a bit, then shag.





	Overflowing with love

**Author's Note:**

> CHAPTER THREE OF THE VOICE WITHIN YOU WILL BE UPLOADED TODAY. POSSIBLY AFTER THIS FIC IS UPLOADED, GO CHECK ON IT!

Sometimes, I feel overwhelmed. Not in a bad way, though. I can’t really explain it well, but have you ever felt like someone was so close to you that they practically filled all your senses? Imagine being so close to them that love begins spilling out of every opening in your body. So I guess I could say I feel like I’m overflowing for Tord sometimes.

Right now, I feel like I’m overflowing. It’s just turned 6 AM and the sun has yet to rise, but I don’t want to focus on the outdoors, I just want more of him. We’re in my bed, stripped naked and in each other's arms. He’s practically cradling me, but he knows I like to stare at him, so he keeps my head away from his body.

I want to study him, I want to bring him to a laboratory and observe him for hours. I know that sounds weird, but it feels impossible not to stare at how loose his hair is around his face and think about how only Tord can have hair like that. I can’t imagine not staring at the way his lip twitches slightly. Those lips belong to me.

That is what makes me special. I know that it’s just a kiss, but only I am allowed to have my lips against his. Only I can taste him like no one else can.

Y’know how everyone just has that natural scent? I think about his scent a lot. No one really has a set smell, nor can they identify what someone else smells like. Tord kinda tastes like how he smells, and I love that. I love leaning close and breathing in his scent and thinking about how that’s… Tord. It’s a smell I recognize… it’s his and only his… my boyfriend.

My darling… my sweet, handsome, strong, lover.

He shifts a little beside me and opens one eye to stare back at me.

“What’re you thinking about this time?” He whispers. Fuck, I love that whisper. It’s soft and breathy like a controlled fire. His voice is perfect and only I get to hear certain words in that voice. I’m the only one who hears “I love you” in his voice.

“...Your scent.” I reply. He knows I like to study him. Thank Jehovah, he doesn’t find it weird. In fact, I think it makes him feel special… knowing that someone would study and love all his features, I know it would make me feel special. I wonder if he thinks about me as I think about him.

“What do I smell like?” One of his hands moves to my jaw. His palm rests halfway on my cheek, halfway on my jaw, and his fingers press into the side of my scalp. He knows exactly where to touch, sometimes.

“...You smell like Tord.” I shrug slightly. I wish I could tell him everything I think about. Everything always seems gorgeous in my head, but forming it all into words is so hard.

He snickers a little and twirls a bit of my hair on his finger. We lock eyes for a moment… his eyes are beautiful. I can’t tell if they’re light grey or baby blue… maybe they’re a mixture. Either way, they look mesmerizing against his golden eyelashes. They stand out.

I feel bad… guilty even, that he has nothing to stare at when he looks into my eyes. Just a pair of tired, ink black eyes.

He shifts a little, then lays on his back and pats his chest as a sign for me to lay on top of him. I try to hold back a smile as I crawl on top of him. He’s bigger than me, so it’s easier for us both. Our hips are touching, his legs are between mine, and our chests press together.

His skin feels like heaven against my own. It’s rough and textured and makes a quiet “shh” noise when I caress him. It’s soothing… I like to rub his skin before I sleep… it’s like he’s hushing me and letting me rest.

“You remind me of pianos,” I say quietly. I like to use weird comparisons sometimes… occasionally, I don’t know where the comparison comes from. Once, I told him that his hair made me think of Japan. I had to cycle through comparisons for almost half an hour before I ended up with Japanese candies. At first, I was thinking of pink liquid because his hair is golden and I associate pink with gold a lot. I don’t know what the liquid was, but part of me thinks it was melted strawberry chocolate. Then, that made me think of pink candies. When we had first started dating, he took me to Japan for a trip and made me try a ton of snacks. Strawberry pocky, strawberry mochi, strawberry Hello Kitty candies. Strawberry everything.

That is why Tords’ hair reminds me of Japanese candies.

“Why do I remind you of pianos?” He asks calmly. He doesn’t laugh, I like that. He’s gotten used to my strange little sentences like that.

“Pianos sound pretty. They don’t look like much on the outside but when you open it up and see all of those bits and pieces all around, you realize how complicated and interesting it is.”

His cheeks turn pink and he smiles. I’ve never seen a more perfect smile than his. It’s even and wide. Sometimes I see the sides of his gums because he smiles so widely with me.

I’ve noticed that he smiles differently at different things. I’ve seen his fake smile that twitches at the sides slightly. I try to make him smile a lot, it looks so good on him.

We stare at each other again, my face is slightly below his, so I shuffle upwards so he doesn’t have to look down. I notice him close his eyes, so I close my own and lean down to press my lips against his.

It’s not a kiss and neither of us has even wet our lips. It’s just our top and bottom lips firmly pressed together. A few moments after, he puckers his lips a little so the wet part of his lips slide against my own. I pull away and lick my own lips for a second, then I actually kiss him.

It’s a simple kiss. It isn’t deep, it isn’t soft, it’s just a kiss. He moves his hand to the side of my face and tucks a bit of hair behind my ear, then slowly massages my scalp. His other hand creeps down my back and to the back of my waist. I open my mouth a little more and tilt my head.

He copies me and runs his tongue along my teeth, which makes me eager to have more… so I let my own tongue fall into his mouth. His mouth is warm and tastes like how he smells like I said before. It’s not a bad smell, I just can’t identify it as anything other than his natural scent. My arms are now hooked around his neck and shoulders. I want to overflow again. I want him closer. I want all five of my senses to be clogged with nothing but him and his love.

His tongue is wet and soft against mine and I’ve moved my head so much to the side that the top of my lips are touching the corners of his. We move our lips against each other, but they never part, we just suck and pull them back slightly. We pull away at the same time, but not far… I still want to feel his warm breath in my mouth, so I keep my mouth open along with him.

“T-Tord-” I stutter slightly, “More love…” I can barely form a sentence, but he understands and moves his hand from my hip to my ass. He doesn’t squeeze or anything, he just… holds it. I feel something prod at my thigh… then I realize I’ve made him hard.

“Do you have lube, love…?” He whispered. I love those pet names.

“Bedside table…” I push myself up with my elbows so I hover over him as he reaches into the drawer of my bedside table and pulls out the bottle of lube.

When he straightens himself out again, I wrap my arms around his neck and shoulders again. My cheek is against his as he squirts a bit of lube on his fingers, then moves them down to my hole and massages it with two fingers. It sends chills up my spine.

After a bit, he pushes a finger in and I tense up a little. I feel his tongue and lips lapping at my neck as he pushes another finger inside. It’s gentle at first, but soon, he’s practically French kissing my neck and shoving his fingers in and out of me.

We keep at that for a little, then he pulls both fingers out and nibbles on my ear.

“You ready…?”

I nod in response, then feel him position his member at my hole.

Now, we’re making love and he’s the only thing I can focus on. My sense of touch is overcome by his hands all over me, touching and caressing and squishing and grabbing and doing everything they can to have more.

He moves slowly, his hips are flushed against mine and slowly move back and forth against them. I can hear him softly breathing below me, it tickles my neck as he gently lays down more and more kisses against my skin when he isn’t moaning. His hands glide up my scalp and get tangled in my hair as he buries his face in my jaw and whispers,

“So precious…”

I can smell his scent again, mixed with a bit of his mango scented shampoo. It’s the only thing I can breathe in and I love it. I want him to suffocate me with his scent. The taste of his tongue still lingers in my mouth but I want more, so I move one hand to the side of his face and push it back to my own.

Once again, our lips are rolling against each other. Neither of us has closed our eyes, we want to keep staring at each other until the end of time. But that’s a little awkward, so he does the favour of closing his own eyes and letting me stare. By now, I’ve stopped overflowing and I’ve completely burst.

It’s all so much… so much pleasure. The feeling of him inside me is so much to take in, we’re connecting. We’re indulging in each other and forgetting the world around us. I never want to remember, I just want to stay close to him. Our kiss ends and he moves to my ear again.

“I love you so much…” He whispers, my abdomen tickles as he whispers.

“I-I’m going to cum…” My voice is quieter than I thought it would be. I feel so good… my cock tickles and my breathing quickens. “F-fuck… oh, baby...” I squeal in his ear and finally release. It didn’t take me long, but I know Tord doesn’t mind. He just wants me to enjoy myself. My cum lands near his stomach.

“You want me to pull out…?”

“No…” My hole hurts a little, but I don’t want him to leave my body. I want to keep him inside of me.

I move my hips a little more, it still hurts, but he never came. I want him to feel good too.

We stay like this for a little longer. I focus on the little things like his quick, small breaths and how slowly yet firmly our hips roll together. Soon enough, he lets out a weak sigh and releases inside me. It’s not a lot, but he still sounds satisfied.

“My little angel…” He holds me tighter and presses firm kiss to my forehead.

I don’t think I can love anyone as much as I love him...


End file.
